Valaquenta
by Elwing-Evenstar
Summary: The story of the Valaquenta, told entirely in verse. This will be a multichaptered work.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning / The Music**

Eru roamed through the Void's abyss  
In ages ere the world began.  
Then something through the darkness ran:  
To Eru's mind there came a Thought.  
He gave vent to a wondrous plan –  
A scheme for brilliant genesis.  
And as He contemplated this  
From His mind were the Ainur wrought.

They sprang to life, a wondrous host  
And filled the Void's unending gloom.  
A timeless hall with countless rooms  
Was formed for them by Eru's hand.  
Life grew like buds bursting to blooms  
Destined ne'er to be kissed by frost.  
Each one, from least to very most –  
Forevermore they'd boldly stand.

Eru, in the eternal night  
Taught His Ainur to sing; with this  
He filled their hearts with boundless bliss  
And understanding of His mind.  
The Ainur all were numberless,  
But fifteen rose in Eru's sight;  
Each with a heart that shone so bright,  
They were revered among their kind.

Eight Lords and seven Queens there were  
Who were exalted o'er the rest;  
Their paths of duty would be blessed  
As Eru's will they would perform.  
The Valar's might was manifest,  
Their minds unsullied, clear and pure;  
Their countenances true and sure  
As would be their physical forms.

Eru called all the Ainur then  
And bade them gather, facing Him.  
They saw, although the Void was dim,  
That His eyes, with joy, were shining.  
The Ainur knew 'twas no mere whim  
That drove Eru to summon them.  
They watched and listened mutely when  
Eru stood, and began to sing.

As Eru's voice swelled, sonorous,  
The Void was filled with colored rays  
That spread and set the night ablaze;  
His true intents they all did see.  
The Ainur marveled, all amazed  
At their Lord's scheme so glorious;  
And Eru smiled, victorious,  
Saying, "Repeat My song for Me."

So this they did, all Ainur there;  
The Song was great and powerful.  
And things took shape where all was null  
With all that they were uttering.  
Their voices rose from soothing lull  
To chords that filled the empty air.  
Near all of them had voices fair,  
But one was darkly muttering.

'Twas Melkor, the firstborn Ainu,  
Who sought to break the harmony;  
He wove a dark cacophony  
To spite his Lord and mar the Song.  
The discord in His euphony  
Passed not unnoticed by Eru.  
He smiled, raised His left hand – anew,  
The melody flowed from the throng.

Melkor's rage blazed like a firebrand;  
Though others gave protesting cries,  
The Ainu would not compromise –  
His song brayed on, harsh to the ears.  
His face now stern, Eru did rise  
Once more, and lifted His right hand.  
The music rose: a gentle strand  
That echoed with fathomless tears.

Like clashing blades the two tunes sparred,  
An air of wrath with one of woe.  
Eru's Song rippled with sorrow  
While Melkor, his own rage released,  
Leapt up, his Lord to overthrow.  
Eru's resolve turned diamond-hard;  
He raised both hands, and all was jarred –  
With one great chord, the Music ceased.


	2. The World

**The World / War and Peace**

"Now," said Eru, "behold Arda,  
Which thou hast shaped. Go forth and see!  
The world is thine; 'twas made by thee  
In concurrence with My design."  
The Ainur obeyed his decree;  
They all turned 'round to look, and saw  
A shape that made them gape in awe –  
It was the World, shining, sublime.

Vast Arda was brightly-colored,  
Just as Eru had ascertained;  
The Valar saw, and thus retained  
Some knowledge of this newborn land.  
Each of the Valar would maintain  
This earth, as ordered by their Lord.  
All knew their tasks; with one accord  
They entered Arda hand in hand.

The world was only soil and stone  
And water, ere the Valar came.  
One Valië, who would be named  
Yavanna, robed the earth in green;  
Grass, flow'rs and trees (not one the same)  
She sang to life, and with each tone  
Of her sweet voice, more plants were grown –  
The first _olvar_ to e'er be seen.

Together, all the great Valar  
Then fashioned many living things:  
Some with four legs, others with wings  
Or fins – each kind had different skills.  
Life to these beasts did Eru bring,  
And they were to be called _kelvar_,  
The animals, which would roam far  
Through sky or sea, or over hills.

But Melkor's ire was seething yet,  
And he sought still to spoil and blight  
The earth – to cancel out the light  
Of Eru, and spread darkness 'round.  
He spewed corruption left and right,  
Marring whatever things could get  
Within his reach, for he had set  
His heart on being glory-crowned.

Soon all the others sensed his plot,  
And rose in might to subjugate  
His will; fourteen spirits so great  
Contested against the Dark one.  
Their powers strove, Love versus Hate,  
And Melkor's flaming rage begot  
Destruction, but his foes would not  
Give in until their task was done.

Yet darkness still smothered the earth,  
And so two Lamps Aulë molded  
To counteract the gloom that spread  
Across Arda – land, sea and sky.  
Varda's great light then unfolded  
Within those Lamps, to mark the birth  
Of a new Age, a time of mirth  
And peace, which fixed what was awry.

There in the dawn of Arda's Spring,  
The Valar's hearts were filled with cheer:  
Beneath the Lamps' radiance clear  
They held a celebration-feast.  
At this time Tulkas, seated near  
Nessa, saw her as bird on wing  
In nimble flight, gaily dancing  
Without a care, not e'en the least.

The Wrestler rose to join the dance,  
His laughter mingling with hers.  
Bodies entwined, they were as blurs  
Of green and gold, whirling with grace.  
Then passion in their hearts did stir;  
Their love was kindled at a glance.  
They flung all doubts to wind and chance,  
And fell into a fond embrace.

Tulkas and Nessa were wedded  
In that bright hour, a silver noon.  
Their love rose like a blissful tune  
From golden harps within their souls.  
That bond from breakage was immune  
Forever, as though some great thread  
Had joined them, heart to hand to head –  
On their love, naught could take its toll.


End file.
